The Prince of all Saiyans
by TwistedFortune
Summary: During the Frieza Saga, what if Vegeta hadn't had gotten blasted through his chest by a deathbeam after powering up to fight Frieza? What if instead of toying with Goku and allowing him to transform, Frieza showed no mercy? What if it was instead Vegeta and not Goku who was the one who went Super Saiyan against Frieza? Follow Vegeta's journey to fulfill his destiny.
1. Vegeta's Power

"At last the power is all mine Frieza..." Vegeta said grinning as he prepared his body mentally and physically for the extreme powerup he was about to force his body to undergo.

Frieza chuckled.

"Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear, 'Super Saiyan'" he mocked.

Vegeta merely smirked at Frieza's mocking.

"You don't believe me, do you? Then I'll just wipe that grin off your face Frieza. Get ready to fight."

Suddenly, Vegeta began to yell as a small dome of energy surrounded him as he started to scream louder and louder while the dome around him began to intensify. An intense power started to build inside Vegeta as small sparks of energy began shooting from his body.

Vegeta's hair began flashing gold as the power within began flooding out.

Frieza merely scoffed and held back his laughter as he watched Vegeta power up.

Seeing him scoff, Vegeta began releasing more of his energy as he tried to achieve the Super Saiyan form. He felt his emotions claw at his insides and try to be released but he held them back and continued.

As he held his emotions back, Vegeta's hair stopped flashing gold but still twitched at the incredible power output.

Vegeta's power finally gets so intense that he screams louder than he had before, the energy sparks flashing off of him like a thunderstorm.

Suddenly in a flash, he exploded in a blinding white light which shook what felt like the entire planet of Namek.

Frieza shielded his eyes as he held back another laugh.

The land of Namek went quiet, save for the sound of the wind blowing through the air. Frieza uncovered his eyes and saw Vegeta kneeling over, breathing heavily.

He quickly shot up from the ground and grinned as he felt power coursing through his veins.

"Think it's a joke now Frieza?" Vegeta simled.

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan's mouths were agape as they felt Vegeta's power.

"Well well, you sure have surprised me with your newfound force." Frieza said, unamused.

"And I'm JUST warming up you clown!"

Frieza chuckled.

Vegeta charged at Frieza as fast as he could, but right as he threw a punch Frieza dissapeared. "Wh-" A fist slammed down into the back of Vegeta's head, he turned and threw another punch but there was nothing there. Vegeta shot his head to his right as he heard a footstep.

"Frieza! Stop toying with me and fight me you coward!" He yelled into the sky.

"If you insist."

Frieza appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him, causing him to fall over. The Saiyan Prince quickly jumped to his feet and Frieza stood before him, wearing a mocking grin.

Vegeta screamed as he charged him again and began to throw a flurry of punches in a blinding rage. Frieza simply stood there and dodged the incoming punches as he threw more and more.

The flurry of punches began to slow more and more until Vegeta began to breath heavily, exhausted.

Frieza laughed.

"Wow, you sure showed me 'Super Saiyan'!"

Suddenly, Frieza's fist flew into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

Frieza grabs him by the shirt and throws him up into the sky.

"I'm too tired to fight back..."

He continued to fly higher and higher into the sky until Frieza appeared above him and delivered a hard kick which caused him to go spiraling back down to the ground. Vegeta slammed into the ground of Namek, causing a small crater. Frieza slowly floated down, wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"You really shouldn't have tried to defy me like this Vegeta, you really could have been my most powerful warrior."

Frieza landed and slowly began walking torward Vegeta.

"But I guess you can be a powerful warrior."

Frieza then picked up Vegeta.

"In Hell."

Vegeta went flying into a tree, crashing through it and into the ground. Frieza phased infront of Vegeta and kneeled down next to him so he was staring into his eyes.

"You are just like your father, stubborn and arrogant."

Frieza shoved his fist into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to cough up more blood.

The Saiyan Prince was completely drained of both power, and his will to fight as he layed and stared up and into the eyes of the sadistic monster.

Frieza back away and pointed at Vegeta, his finger began glowing crimson as his smiled grew larger.

"Goodbye, Vegeta."

He fired a deathbeam, the beam went flying torward Vegeta when suddenly, someone appeared infront of him and knocked the beam away. Vegeta's eyes closed and he heard a familiar voice.

Vegeta forced his eyes opened and saw Goku standing next to his friends and conversing with them as if Frieza was not even there.

He couldn't understand what they were saying.

Frieza crossed his arms impatiently, most likely unhappy that he was not the center of attention.

Goku turned to face Frieza as he walked up to him.

"So. You must be Frieza."

Goku's face had dropped from happy to that of a serious look.

Frieza smiled.

"Guilty as charged."

Goku cast a glance over Frieza's shoulder and at Vegeta, observing the wounds that now decorated his body.

"Any problems you have with Vegeta you can take up with me." Goku shot a glare at Frieza.

Vegeta smiled, ignoring the pain that he felt as his sore face muscles streched.

"Hey Kakarot, you made it." Vegeta sat up slowly.

Vegeta coughed up more blood, but regardless of this he still wore a weak smile.

"You must be afraid Frieza... You are looking at the real Super Saiyan..." Frieza twitched as the grin dropped from his face. "You heard me... the one you fear most..."

Frieza quickly pushed all traces of fear off of his face and rolled his eyes.

"You have a mixed perception of what power is, Vegeta." Frieza scoffed and turned to Goku.

"Super Saiyan... constantly rattling on and on about that story."

Frieza then quickly phased infront of Goku, throwing a punch but Goku quickly dodged it and delivered a hard kick to Frieza's face.

Frieza phased a bit away from Goku as he rubbed his face with his hand, he then looked down at his hand and saw blood and realized the kick had broken skin.

"You... You have ruined my beautiful face..." He said thorugh his teeth as anger built up inside of him. "You'll PAY FOR THAT!"

Frieza charged at Goku topspeed and threw a flurry of punches which were too fast for Goku to dodge, each hit connecting with the palm tree haried Saiyan's body, the last punch causing him to go flying back.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

Frieza phased infront of Goku who was on the ground, and began stomping on him hard.

Goku began screaming in pain as Vegeta watched the gorey scene.

"After he's killed... I'll be the only one left... the only one left of the Saiyans..." Vegeta's eyes went glassy as he remembered. "_The Saiyans..._"

* * *

"Nice shot Vegeta!"

"Yeah, fantastic move."

"You gotta teach me that sometime!"

A young Vegeta smiled at the admiration he was recieving from his fellow comrades.

Vegeta, his father and a few other Saiyans had just got back from a planet purging. Vegeta had destroyed their entire military with one energy blast.

The young Saiyan's father then walked up to him, Vegeta looked up at his father who was frowning.

King Vegeta's frown then grew into a proud smile as he ruffled Vegeta's hair.

"Great job, son."

* * *

The emotions which Vegeta fought back day and night suddenly began to pour out of him like a flash flood does through a street.

He remembered how he was informed that a meteor destroyed his home, how everyday he longed to return to his home planet and then how he discovered Frieza destroyed his planet and that he was lied for the last 20 years...

He began crying and slamming his fist into the ground, suddenly he felt a strange energy growing inside of him but instead of pushing them back down into his gut, he ignored it and more tears flood out of his eyes.

Vegeta's hair began flashing gold as he slowly rose from the ground, pieces of the ground breaking and floating into the air around him.

Frieza currently held Goku in a choking grip, Goku grasped Frieza's hands as he tried to desperately pry them off as he felt the urgency to breath grow more and more, his face turning purple as Frieza smirked sadistically, Goku's resistence only making him smile more.

Vegeta looked up and saw the scene and he finally let out every last emotion he had held back, memories of Planet Vegeta and his father flashing before his eyes as he screamed louder than he ever had in his life and exploded in a gold light.

Frieza gasped and dropped Goku who instantly began breathing heavily.

The Frost Demon turned only to freeze up in fear as he stared at Vegeta who now stood before him as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta no longer felt the pain he felt before when he was defeated by Frieza, it seemed as if that pain had been replaced by the hatred he felt for Frieza and pure power.

Goku, after recovering from the choke, looked up as well and gasped as he both saw and felt Vegeta's power.

Vegeta stared deep into the eyes of Frieza, a look of pure hatred and disgust on his face.

His hair stood on it's end and had turned from black to gold, a golden aura encompassing the Prince.

"Wh... What is this!?" Frieza exclaimed in fear.

Vegeta appeared infront of Frieza and kicked him so hard he went flying into a nearby mountain.

Goku rose up and stood before him.

"Vegeta..." His mouth was agape.

Vegeta's expression remained the same.

"Go. Get out of here right now." He said firmly.

Goku was surprised. "But Vegeta..." he began "NOW! LEAVE BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO! THIS IS MY BATTLE!" Vegeta yelled, Goku's expression changed to that of a serious one as he nodded and flew over to Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin and urged them to leave with him.

They quickly complied and flew off into the direction of Frieza's ship.

Goku started after them but before he did, he turned and observed Vegeta. Goku smiled as Frieza phased infront of Vegeta but was quickly thrown into the ground by an incoming power attack that Vegeta threw. "Good luck, Vegeta." He turned and flew in the direction Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin went in as Frieza phased infront of Vegeta again and they began fighting.

Finally at long last, Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan.

The Prince had reclaimed his throne...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I have been itching to write this story for a good while. I really hoped and wanted Vegeta to be the one who killed Frieza, seeing as to how Frieza was the one who pretty much destroyed his entire life and forced him to be his slave.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I have aquired a minor case of Writer's Block so this story isn't really one of my best.**

**A review is always appreciated.**


	2. Saiyan vs Demon

After Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters on Namek had flown away, Frieza and Vegeta continued their battle.

"What is this!? Where did you get this incredible power! You're just a worm! A pathetic Saiyan worm!" Frieza's armor was now decorated with scrapes and scratches, some of the armor broken and falling off in places, as was Vegeta's armor.

Vegeta grinned as he saw how much he was getting to Frieza.

"The Saiyan race may have been just pathetic worms to you, Frieza. But that is because you took the cowards way out and destroyed them all. All except a few." Vegeta powered up, the gold aura surrounding him grew intense.

"If you're going to destroy an entire race, at the very least finish the job."

Vegeta shot towards Frieza, fully prepared to kill him on the spot. Frieza's eyes went wide as he felt that same unfamiliar emotion; fear. Before Frieza could dodge, block, or counter the incoming Super Saiyan, Frieza was thrown high into the sky and then shot back down by Vegeta phasing above him and kicking him down.

Frieza went crashing down into the surface of Namek, being buried in the ground.

This is ridiculous. He was Frieza. He had conquered hundreds of planets, DESTROYED hundreds of planets, his name was enough to strike fear in the heart of the mightiest of warriors, yet here Vegeta was, throwing him around like a ragdoll as if it was nothing.

"Frieza, if you don't come out right now I'm going to blast you out!" Vegeta yelled, cupping his hands together as he charged a golden colored energy ball.

After a few moments of silence, Vegeta finally put more energy into the ball causing it to expand in size. "Fine! You asked for it!" He threw the ball down and it went flying into the crator that Frieza created when he was thrown. With a large explosion, the inside of the crator lit up and exploded from the inside, causing the hole to grow larger and larger.

Vegeta began to ponder if he had really killed Frieza when suddenly, Frieza phased behind him and delivered a hard kick to Vegeta's back. Vegeta quickly turned and blocked Frieza's incoming attacks before they could do more damage to him.

"Alright SUPER SAIYAN, I'll play your game!" Frieza said as he continued to attack Vegeta with a barrage of energy attacks.

* * *

"It's just as Vegeta said. a Super Saiyan..." Goku and his friends had landed next to Frieza's ship, intending to use it to escape the planet.

"I can't believe how much his power has grown, it's as if his power has multiplied. But how?" Piccolo leaned against the ship's wall, thinking about the recent change which Vegeta had undergone.

"Hey guys, bad news." Krillin came walking out of the ship and down the ramp. "The engine's been shot. I don't think none of us here knows how to repair it."

Gohan then spoke up. "Bulma might know!"

Suddenly, everything went quiet as what Gohan said set in.

"WE FORGOT BULMA!"

Everyone then scrambled up into the air to find her.

* * *

Vegeta dodged one of Frieza incoming deathbeams, when Frieza suddenly stopped and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter, Frieza? tired of fighting against someone who can actually fight back already?"

Freiza grinned before flying up to Vegeta. "I must say Vegeta, you have gotten powerful with you so called transformation. yes, it is as the legend said... But can a Super Saiyan be stronger than I am at my 100%?" Frieza questioned as he wondered if Vegeta would take the bait.

Vegeta thought about what Frieza had said, it was obvious that he was trying to trick Vegeta into allowing him to reach his maximum, and to be honest, Vegeta was pretty much just letting the fight drag on. He could easily kill Frieza in a second if he wanted to. But what fun would there be in that? He wanted Frieza to suffer, suffer for destroying his race, suffer for humiliating his race, killing his father, his comrades, he hated Frieza.

If Vegeta allowed Frieza to reach his maximum and Frieza couldn't even harm Vegeta that way, he knew it would tear Frieza apart...

"Very well. You may reach your 100%" Vegeta smirked. "Don't think it will make any difference, Frieza."

A small smirk spread onto Frieza's face as Vegeta took the bait. "Idiot..." he thought as he prepared to go 100%, but while he transformed, Vegeta had a little trick of his own...

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" All of the Z-Fighters covered their ears with their hands. "YOU ABANDON ME ON A CLIFF WITH NOTHING TO DO, LEFT ME WITH A FROG, AND THEN HOURS LATER YOU FINALLY COME BACK AND YOU WANT ME TO FIX YOUR STUPID SHIP!?"

"B- Bulma calm down!" Goku extended his hands infront of his face, trying desperately to calm down his friend.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I. AM. CALM!" She snapped. "We just need you to fix the ship so we can get out of here!" Goku continued.

Bulma, after doing a few breathing exercises, had finally regained her composure. she walked into the ship infront of her and up to the bridge.

As she stepped into the bridge, she gasped as her eyes narrowed on the amazing technology that the ship sported. "This is amazing..." she was caught in a trance as she slowly walked up to the control panel like a child walks through a candy shop. she slowly extended her hand and pressed a button to bring up the ship's diagnostics. The screen infront of her came to life and text began scrolling across the monitor.

"Hmmm..." Caught out of the trance, she slowly read the diagnostic and snapped her fingers. "It looks like the engine is shot."

She quickly ran to the engine room and looked at the engine, which was completely destroyed.

Goku walked up behind her and looked at the destroyed piece of technology. "Well can you fix it?" Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend. "I have as much as a chance of fixing this as you do going more than a few hours without food." Goku laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head as his stomach rumbled at the word 'food'.

"Wasn't there like, 6 ships that landed somewhere near here not to long ago?" Bulma asked as she remembered seeing ships rain out of the sky like hail.

"Oh yeah, you must mean the Ginyu force!" Goku exclaimed. "Yeah they landed a few islands away, why?" Bulma rubbed her chin as she hatched her plan.

"Can you take me to them?"

* * *

Frieza landed on an island below and prepared his body for his maximum power, balling up his fist as his muscle mass slowly began to expand. Frieza began grunting as his body began to slightly spark with energy.

Vegeta grinned as he watched him, he took off his tattered battle armor and prepared himself for his own powerup. Vegeta's already standing up hair began to stand up even more as if that was even possible resembling a burning flame, his muscles slightly grew and his golden aura began to intensely grow and pulse faster than it had before.

As he watched this, Frieza began to once again feel fear. wondering if his 100% power would even be enough to face the awesome new power that Vegeta had discovered, before he quickly buried that thought. No. He was the invincible LORD FRIEZA! His 100% power would make him tremble, no pathetic Saiyan, not even a Super Saiyan, can ever stop him.

But the fear still stayed, slightly growing as he watched Vegeta's power grow...

* * *

"Hmmm..." Bulma walked up to one of the Ginyu Force Pods and looked inside, admiring the craftsman ship of the device. "Mhm..." She prodded at one of the open control circuits. "Hmmm..."

Goku watched intently as his longtime friend looked around the pod. "What are you doing, Bulma?" he questioned his friend's strange behavior. "I think I have found a way to fix our engine, but I'm not sure. Can you come over here?"

Goku walked over to Bulma. "Sure, what is it?" Bulma then pointed at the bottom of the pod. "Can you somehow blow open the bottom of this?" Goku shrugged and sent a small Ki blast to the bottom of the pod, causing the entire pod to explode.

Bulma stared in awe at the wreckage before slowly walking over to another pod. "I guess we can use this one... Try again, this time don't blow it up?" Goku sent a smaller Ki blast to the ship, only instead of blowing it up, it caught fire. Goku sheapishly grinned as Bulma slapped her forehead in frustration - This was going to be harder than she thought...

* * *

Vegeta's muscles had grown larger than they had before as a result of his powerup. Vegeta impatiently watched Frieza power up with his arms crossed.

"Come on. I powered up along time ago, how come it's taking so much time for you to reach a state that is so weak?" Frieza scowled and began to power up faster, he moaned and groaned in pain as energy rapidly began to spark off faster and faster until his muscles stopped growing and the sparking gradually subsided.

"Haha!" Frieza flexed his new muscles. "Yes. It has been a long time since I have been in this form."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "Finally. I was being led to believe you were intent on boring me to death. so, this is i-" Vegeta was interrupted by Frieza's fist slamming into his mouth, causing him to go flying back.

Frieza flew forward as Vegeta continued to freefly through the air, but right as Frieza threw another punch Vegeta dissapeared. Frieza landed and looked around, trying to find his opponent.

"Where did he go-" An energy blast connected with his torso, exploding on impact and causing him to fall to the ground. Vegeta quickly slammed his elbow down into Frieza's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Before Frieza could phase away, Vegeta grabbed him and threw him up and into a tree.

Vegeta landed and slowly walked his foe. "Face it Frieza. You're outmatched. even at your 100% you are no match for the power of a true Super Saiyan." Frieza's eyes went wide at the realization that he was going to be defeated.

"N- no..." He shot off of the gruond and stared down Vegeta with hatred in his eyes. "YOU'RE NOT MATCH! YOU'RE OUTMATCHED!" He yelled in a tantrum like a child who didn't get what he wanted." Frieza floated up into the sky and raised his hands above his head and charged a crimson energy ball, quickly he fed more and more energy into it until it was 15x his size.

"PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED!" Vegeta prepared to bounce back the incoming attack, but instead of throwing it at Vegeta like he had planned, Frieza threw the large ball down into the ground causing Vegeta to gasp at what he had done.

"THIS PLANET SHALL BE DESTROYED! AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!"

The entire planet of Namek began shaking violently as a large explosion occured under the surface, the hole that the energy ball entered soon exploded and expanded as crimson energy rapidly shot out of the center of the planet from the ball exploding.

Vegeta stared in awe at Frieza, who wore a proud smile on his face, dumbfounded at what he had done.

* * *

"GOKU! JUST LET ME GET THIS ONE!" Bulma yelled as Goku totaled another space pod. "But I think I figured it out!"

Bulma pulled out a screw driver. "I WILL JUST UNSCREW IT!" Goku's right finger began to glow as he leveled it up with the bottom of the pod. "THIS IS THE LAST POD, DON'T BREAK IT!" Bulma screamed as a blue beam of energy shot from Goku's finger tip, he began cutting through the bottom of the pod with the beam of energy like a saw, and finally had gotten the bottom off. The energy beam then dissapeared from his finger.

"Oh... Okay... Goodjob... Goku?" Bulma slowly walked over to the pod and looked at the underworks.

"YES!" She shook her fist in triumph as she pulled out a small rectangular black device from the pod. "This is the same type of engine Frieza's ship uses, it's smaller than the engine that the ship uses, but I should be able to work something out! We're going home!"

Goku smiled. "Alright, let's get ba-" he was interrupted by Namek suddenly shaking. Bulma fell over and screamed. "What's happening!?" Goku frowned. "That was an energy blast making contact with the core... Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Goku quickly grabbed Bulma and pulled her off the ground and the two flew off in the direction of Frieza's ship, hellbent on escaping.

* * *

"It doesn't really surprise me Frieza." Vegeta crossed his arms, grinning. "Only you would take the cowards way out of a fight you can't win and destroy the planet we are on, all of this just to kill me. I guess the only way to win is to kill yourself, eh?"

Frieza smirked.

"You are a fool. Do you honestly think this planet's explosion will be enough to destroy me? I can BREATH in space... You can't..." Frieza laughed when he saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"Well then, I guess I will have to kill you before the planet explodes, after all I am stronger than you." Frieza's smirk then dropped from his face as he realized what he had done.

"Oh boy..." Vegeta began throwing hundreds of golden energy blasts at Frieza, so fast that he couldn't even dodge them, each one exploding on impact and wounding Frieza more and more.

Frieza phased out of the line of fire. "I have to buy myself more time..." Frieza then charged up 2 energy discs in both of his hands and threw them at Vegeta.

"Wha!" The edge of one of the discs hit the side of his cheek and drew blood. Vegeta turned and saw Frieza wielding two discs. "That old move? You must be getting desperate." Vegeta sighed as he dodged an incoming disc.

"Monkey, I would advise you to keep moving. I wouldn't want to see you cut in half." Frieza smirked as he continued to try to hit Vegeta.

Vegeta threw two energy attacks at Frieza as he flew torward him, the energy attacks constricting his view, he quickly jumped before the energy discs cut off his feet.

"Lucky hit..." He mumbled as he turned to find his target, but instead he found Vegeta's foot slamming into his face. Frieza phased behind Vegeta, but Vegeta predicted this and quickly turned and delivered a punc to Frieza's chest, causing some of his armor to break off. He continued to deliver hard punches into his chest, each one causing Frieza to cough and cry in pain, the last punch causing him to cough out a fair amount of blood.

Frieza tried desperately to phased away, but each time he did Vegeta would simply be behind him.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME YOU DISGUSTING SAIYAN!" He yelled.

Frieza sent his two energy discs at Vegeta who had phased a few feet away, Vegeta, fed up with this, allowed the discs to come to him.

"You're just going to let them cut you?" Frieza questioned as he watched Vegta allow the discs to fly up to him. "Watch and learn, Frieza."

Vegeta held his hands out and caught the discs.

"WHAT!?"

Frieza was in complete awe, Vegeta then threw the discs as fast and hard as he could at Frieza, the second disc went flying down into the surface of Namek but the first one cutting Frieza's feet off. Frieza could not believe what had happened as he slowly fell to the Earth. "My own attack...?" He gasped as he crashed down to the ground.

Vegeta grinned and walked torward Frieza.

"Well well well... I have always DREAMED of this moment... The moment you, the high and mighty Frieza, would be on the ground dying by my own hand." Vegeta smirked in victory.

"P- please... Vegeta... Save me... we can rule the universe together..." He coughed up blood as he felt pain echo throughout his body.

"Sorry Frieza." Vegeta charged a small energy blast. "Your offer is refused..." Frieza could only scream as Vegeta's energy blast ripped through his body, he took one last breath as the world around him went dark.

"Monkey... He was just a monkey..."

Namek shook violently and many of the cliffs around him exploded as lava spray from them like geysers.

Vegeta inspected Frieza's body. Frieza had many wounds and scratches all over his body, his armor was destroyed in many places. Vegeta sighed and powered down out of the Super Saiyan form as he looked around at the dying planet.

"So this is the end..." He sat down in the dirt. "Never thought it would end like this..."

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"VEGETA!"

He got up off the ground and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "What?"

* * *

"Goku! What's happening!?" Bulma cried as the skies grew black and the planet below them shook. "The planet is going to explode!" They quickly landed near the ship and Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan ran out to confront them.

"What is going on!?" Krillin yelled fearfully as a nearby cliff collapsed. "It's Vegeta and Frieza! Frieza must be destroying the planet, we have to go now!" Everyone ran inside the ship as Bulma ran into the engine room and began to quickly install the engine.

The cords and ports fit perfectly but the engine as she thought, was smaller than the one which was installed previously. She wasn't sure if it was going to work or not.

Bulma ran into the bridge and sat down at the control panel, flipping a few switches and the engines sprang to life. "IT WORKS!" She smiled.

Right before she could lift off, Goku stopped her. "Bulma! I have to do something first!" Goku quickly ran out of the bridge and down the docking ramp. "GOKU! WAIT WHAT!?"

* * *

"Kakarot!" Vegeta rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "What in blazes are you doing here!?"

Goku landed infront of him. "No time to explain, do you want to come with us to Earth or would you rather die when the planet explodes?" Vegeta didn't need to be asked twice as he quickly followed Goku to the ship.

"We're taking HIM with us!?" Bulma cried as Vegeta scowled. "Sorry Bulma but I couldn't just leave him out there! Besides, he defeated Frieza!" Goku argued. "I have to say, I'm with Bulma on this. I don't think this is a good idea." Krillin sided with Bulma.

"I say we let him stay." Gohan smiled. "If my dad trusts him, I say why not?"

Piccolo sighed. "Then I'm with Gohan."

The ship shook violently.

"IF YOU ARE ALL DONE HAVING YOUR LITTLE DEBATE, THE PLANET IS GOING TO EXPLODE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma nodded and quickly closed the docking ramp as the ship floated up into the sky and flew away, right as the planet behind them exploded violently. Piccolo looked out the window as his planet was destroyed, a small feeling of dread creeping into his chest.

He felt someone tug on his leg and he looked down to see Gohan beaming up at him, to which Piccolo returned the smile.

Soon, the ship landed on Earth and the Z-Fighters were re-united with their friends.

"So that's that, huh?" Goku commented as they walked down from the ship. "Yep." Vegeta simply responded.

"Vegeta... How did you-" Goku began. "I am a Super Saiyan, Kakarot. The first one in a very long time... A Saiyan with incredible power..." He displayed a prideful smile. "The Saiyan to destroy Frieza."

During Vegeta and Frieza's battle, Mr PoPo quickly gathered Earth's Dragon Balls and resurrected all of the Namekian Race, Dende quickly snuck up to the Dragon while Frieza and Vegeta kept each other distracted and wished all of the Namekians back to Earth, Goku quickly chimed in and told King Kai not to bring him and his friends back to Earth as they had a ship and he wanted to save Vegeta. King Kai half-heartedly agreed.

Weeks went by and they gathered the Dragon Balls and wished back the rest of the Z-Fighters, and after another few weeks they wished the Namekians a new planet to live on. Vegeta stayed on Earth in Capsule Corporations, never ceasing his training even though he was a Super Saiyan. He only barely tolerated his nemesis, Kakarot because of him saving Vegeta from Namek.

Goku continued his training as well, training to become a Super Saiyan much like Vegeta.

Everything had returned back to normal on Earth...

Meanwhile, somewhere near the ruined planet of Namek shortly after it's explosion...

Frieza, or what remained of him that is... Floated around the destroyed chunks of Namek. "Monkey... He was... Just a monkey..."

Slowly, a ship floated above him. "We've found him, sire." A green reptillian being in a Planet Trade Organization suit said. "Excellent." A large man similar in appearance to Frieza rose from his throne. "Bring him in."

**A/N: Alright, so I tried to write better for this chapter and I think it came out pretty well. I had fun writing this, and as always a review is always appreciated. I may return to make some more Dragon Ball fanfictions, I wanna hear what you guys think about this.**

**Also, about the Dragon Balls being used after a few weeks, I really couldn't find a better way to fit the story's timeline changes, so I hope everyone can tolerate this minor change. EDIT: I also just found out according to the wiki, Kami allowed the Dragon Balls to be used again even though a year hadn't passed.  
**

**Until next time,**

**-Twisted**


	3. Earth?

"Give me a report." A voice as cold as death echoed throughout the large medical room of King Cold's star vessel, the Venus 6. King Cold stood impatiently in the Medical Lab, as he watched his scientists and medical personel observe his son's current state.

Many strange alien creatures, most likely slaves taken from their home planets by the Planet Trade Organization, were dressed in medical garments, they all stood around a healing tank, and in the tank was none other than Frieza.

The cold dictator had obviously seen better days, dried blood colored the tattered remains of his white face, he was missing both of his feet, some of his chest had been torn open from some kind of explosion, and he was missing his left arm, most likely taken in the same explosion.

"King Cold" one of the aliens hesitantly walked up to his oppressor.

The alien felt a chill of fear travel up his back as he gulped and tried to look as collected as he possibly could.

"Our diagnostics show that Frieza has sustained major damage throughout his body; his feet were cut off by what appears to be an energy attack, destroying alot of major nerves." A screen infront of King Cold lit up and showed a detailed diagram of Frieza's body as if it was healthy, and next to it an updated diagram of Frieza's now damaged body.

"The upper right area of his face is heavily damaged, xray shows a major fracture, his left arm is gone, it looks as if it too was destroyed in the explosion, much of his upper right chest has been destroyed. It is a miracle he is still alive, but due to his advanced anatomy he still is alive. Currently, he is in a coma." The alien finished and studied King Cold's face for any sign of anger, and nearly jumped when he spoke.

"Excellent job. What do you suggest should be done?" King Cold questioned the alien, surprisingly calm given the rash events.

The alien glanced at Frieza's destroyed body, all traces of fear leaving him as he began to formulate a plan to restore him.

"Sir if I may suggest, I believe the best course of action is to build onto his current body. Repair it with cyborg enhancements." A voice next to the alien said, King Cold turned his attention away from the alien, much to his relief, and onto his chief engineer.

After a few moments of silence, King Cold sighed in annoyance and motioned for his engineer to continue.

"I believe we may be able to completely reconstruct the damaged areas of Lord Frieza's body, and in the end it will make him stronger than ever." the Engineer pressed a button on the side of the table, causing the screen infront of King Cold to change to that of what appeared to be Frieza's body, only in place of the damaged locations were metallic cyber enhancements.

King Cold rubbed his chin as he thought of the suggestion, and finally spoke. "Very well. How long will this process take?" the engineer thought about it for a moment, taking in to consideration how badly damaged Frieza was and how long it takes to install enhancements and for his body to adjust to the foreign technology.

"About a year, 7 months at the very least if we are lucky and his body accepts the technology."

King Cold smiled, obviously satisfied with the answer. Soon, his son will be restored to his full health.

"Excellent." He turned to another alien standing next to him. "Inform my scientists of the plan." The alien nodded and walked out of the room.

King Cold's attention was drawn to the medical tank when he heard Frieza murmur. "What is he saying?" Frieza twitched as he experienced his nightmare, which was him re-living how he was wounded.

Images of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan flashed in his mind, he could feel the pain of getting his legs chopped off and every so often, he would say the words "Vegeta" and "Super Saiyan".

King Cold felt a feeling of familiarity at the word 'Vegeta'.

"Vegeta... Wasn't that one of the monkeys who Frieza allowed to live?" King Cold turned to one of his aliens. "Yes sir, according to our records Vegeta was the prince of all Saiyans before Frieza destroyed their planet." the young alien answered.

"What is this 'Super Saiyan' thing his is praddling on about?" King Cold questioned. "A Super Saiyan is supposedly a legend, a Saiyan with power so great it breaks off into another form." the alien answered again.

"Could it be that Vegeta was this Super Saiyan and fought my son and put him in this state?" King Cold thought aloud. "Your guess is as good as mine, sire." The young alien answered.

It was then that the chief engineer chimed in. "King Cold sire, before Planet Namek exploded we detected Frieza's Ship exit the atmosphere. It is highly possible that this 'Vegeta' was on that ship. We managed to detect where the ship was headed before flying off into the void of space."

King Cold smiled, his smile sending a shiver up everyone in the room's spine. "And where might that be?"

"It appears as thought it was heading for Planet #9324-643; Earth."

King Cold laughed evily as he walked infront of an observation window. "So, the so called 'Super Saiyan' is on Earth?" he turned to a random alien servant. "Inform my second son of what has transpired and that I request his presence immediately." The alien nodded before calmly wakling out of the room, after the door shut behind him automatically, the faint sound of running could be heard.

"Oh and one more thing." He turned to his chief engineer.

"Y- yes sir?" Picking up on Cold's tone of voice.

The chief engineer could only gasp as a blue beam of energy shot through his head and exited out the back. His body slumped over to the floor seconds after.

"Don't talk without permission."

Shortly after, the cleanup staff quickly swooped in and retrieved the body. The door to the medical room then opened and in stepped a being nearly identical to Frieza. "You wanted to see me, father?"

"Ah yes. Cooler." King Cold walked away from the medical tank and put his hands behind his back. "It seems as though the person which did this to Frieza was none other than an overgrown monkey." King Cold began. "But this supposedly isn't an ordinary monkey, he is possibly a Super Monkey, or 'Super Saiyan'."

"What is it you will have me do, father?" Cooler didn't even need to ask the question, as he was already certain of the answer. "I want you to go to Earth, find this so called 'Super Saiyan' and put him where worms like him belong; in the ground.

Cooler smiled at the task his father acquitted. "It will be my honor, father." Cooler then walked out of the medical room to gather his elite squadren of personal soldiers, but not before telling a random alien to prep his ship for take off.

King Cold told the rest of the aliens to leave the room so he could have a moments peace. They all complied as King Cold walked over to the medical tank, he extended his hand and lightly brushed the glass.

"Soon my son, I will make them pay for what they have done to you." King Cold closed his eyes, smiling.

"Soon."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I was thinking about this over the last few days and came up with the idea to have Cooler sent to Earth by King Cold, I have a nice plan that I am sure alot of you will enjoy for the next chapter so stay tuned! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. **

**Also on an unrelated note, I have been contemplating re-writing the first chapter of this story as it was written on one of my 'bad days' and I feel I could write it in a way which is alot better. I'm not certain about it yet but that is something to look out for. **

**Until next time,**

**-Twisted**


	4. Training Begins

"Earth woman, you do realize you are not required to observe my training?"

Vegeta panted heavily as beads of sweat dropped from his brow, a few feet away was none another than the queen of Capsule Corp, Bulma.

Bulma sat in a chair in the guest room of Capsule Corp, although at this point it may as well have been Vegeta's room. 1 month after the defeat of the dictator Lord Frieza at the hands of the Super Saiyan Vegeta, Vegeta had not stopped training ever since arriving on Earth.

While it may be true that Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan, he found it to be very hard to tap into the power and transform at will. Vegeta could feel his inner power deep within, it taunted him, everytime he tapped into it he could feel it coming but it never did.

The more Vegeta thought about how he couldn't transform, the angrier he got. But he had figured it wasn't really the lack of his transformation that was getting him upset, it was his fellow Saiyan;

Kakarot.

The Saiyan who still has surpassed his power, while it may be true that Vegeta was stronger than Goku in his Super Saiyan form, he still is completely outclassed by him in his base form.

Vegeta took a large gulp from a glass of water located on the table next to him, before throwing it at the wall in anger. "How could Kakarot become so powerful!?" He yelled.

"Well he DID train at 100x Earth's gravity." Vegeta's eyes widened at realization. "100x Earth's gravity... KAKAROT!"

Vegeta let out an ear shattering scream of anger. Bulma simply shook her head and crossed her arms in annoyance at how childish he was when it came to power.

After Vegeta finished his long scream, he panted and regained his breath for a moment while Bulma stared at him.

"You done?"

He frowned and nodded.

"Good. Now follow me." Bulma walked out of the room and Vegeta sighed as he was led like a baby duck following the mother.

Vegeta was led through the long, repetetive halls of Capsule Corp and into a large circular room of what looks like a garage. There in the center of this 'garage', was a large sphereical device with the words "Capsule Corp" at the top. Bulma walked over to the sphere and pressed a button on it, and a door opened.

Bulma smiled and walked in to the sphere, Vegeta hesitantly trailing behind her.

"Ah, sweetie!" Bulma's father greeted her with open arms. After the hug, Dr. Briefs turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta." Vegeta nodded at him in greeting half-heartedly.

"What is it you needed, honey?" he inquired as he straightened his tie.

"Vegeta wanted to use the gravity chamber if it's up and running." Bulma replied with a smile. Bulma's father looked at a control panel, and flicked a few switches and a low humming was heard throughout the ship.

"It should be fine now, now please follow me." Dr. Briefs walked into another room of the ship, but before following him Vegeta turned to Bulma with a questional look on his face, Bulma's face still bared her kind smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She finally said after a moment of silence. "Why are you helping me?" Bulma's look was met with Vegeta's look of intimidation, but she didn't catch on. "Why wouldn't I?"

Vegeta's look softened into a puzzled look, why would she help him? He tried to kill her friends and destroy her planet. What could she possibly be trying to gain from helping him?

"Vegeta, are you coming?" The voice of Dr. Briefs was heard from the other room. Vegeta began to walk through the door, but not before quickly turning around and bowing to Bulma in a act of appreciation.

He walked into the room leaving Bulma confused.

"What's with him?" She thought but shrugged before walking out of the ship.

Vegeta was met with a circular room, the lights of which were red, the walls had many panels and buttons. In the center of the room was a large Terminal extending into the ceiling.

Dr. Briefs led Vegeta to the strange terminal and began explaining the controls. "This controls the current gravity." He pointed to two buttons, one of the buttons was an arrow pointing up, the second pointing down. "This shows the current gravity." he pointed at the screen which displayed the word "Normal." Dr. Briefs then pressed the up arrow once, causing the words on the screen to change from "Normal" to "2x Earth's gravity". A slight change in the room was felt. Dr. Briefs then pointed at a square button. "This is the quick reset." He pressed it and the change in the room dissapeared as the screen changed back to normal.

"You may use the room as much as you like. Just please don't break it, if you make the machine go to anything past 500x, it will most likely explode."

Dr. Briefs finished by explaining the core details of the ship, but all Vegeta did was eye the 'up' arrow.

"Goodluck." and with that, Dr. Briefs exited the Capsule Corp ship.

Immediately after Vegeta heard the door to the ship shut, he quickly ran over to the terminal and held down the 'up' button. "20x Earth's Gravity." Vegeta instantly felt weighed down as he began doing laps around the room.

Vegeta finally had gotten the edge he needed to become more power than Kakarot, while Vegeta felt happy with this sudden change in events he still couldn't get over Bulma. It was as if she haunted his mind.

"_Why would she help me? Is she trying to gain my trust? Trying to use me?_" Vegeta began to take his frustration out by training, he began running faster, even though it put him through a great deal of pain.

* * *

"What are you saying, Bulma?" Yamcha questioned his on and off girlfriend Bulma. "I'm just saying it feels like we have grown apart, Yamcha. Please don't make this hard." Bulma sighed, frowning sadly as she tried to break up with her boyfriend.

To be honest, Yamcha knew this was coming. Bulma and him had grown apart and were spending less and less time with each other, with Yamcha's baseball career and her career in Capsule Corp, it was only a matter of time... But why did it hurt so much? Sure, Yamcha had literally thousands of girls fawning over him and would absolutely die when they found out that he was single, but Bulma was something different. And that's why it hurt.

"Alright..." He sighed as he instantly felt a hole in his heart ripped open from him saying that word. Bulma put her hand around Yamcha who half heartidly smiled at the gesture. "We're still friends though, right?" Bulma chuckled. "As if we would ever stop being friends." Yamcha smiled as Bulma did too, but suddenly a small portion of the roof of the Capsule Corp building opened, and the Capsule Corp ship rose out from the roof and flew off.

"Vegeta!? Where is he going?" Bulma looked at the sky with a longing look. Yamcha blinked at the look, he had seen it plenty of times before. It was the same look that Bulma made back when they first met.

"Bulma is in love with _Vegeta_?" Yamcha couldn't believe it. Vegeta, of all people. What did Bulma see in Vegeta? Yamcha took a small breath of air as he cleared his mind. Maybe there was something to Vegeta that Yamcha couldn't see, something Bulma could only see? Bulma had that strange way of letting out the best of people. And besides, if Vegeta and Bulma did end up together, Bulma would be happy, and that was enough for Yamcha.

"Maybe he's going to train in peace?" Yamcha suggested. Bulma shrugged sadly as Yamcha led her into Capsule Corp for some tea.

What Yamcha said was kind of the truth, Vegeta did want some peace for his training but that wasn't all of it. He was doing something he hadn't done in a whlie; running from someone. Only this time it wasn't from a strong opponent...

Bulma.

* * *

"King Cold, we just got word from Cooler; he will arrive to Earth in one more month." King Cold smiled at the news as he sipped from his favorite wine. "Excellent."

After a final sip, the glass was empty. "You." He pointed at a random alien in his throne room. "Bring me more wine." The alien bowed before doing the task appointed to him by King Cold.

"Sir, we also got word from the Sci-Lab. Lord Frieza's operations are going as planned, we have currently restored 25% of the destroyed areas." King Cold's smile widened slightly at the good news.

"Here you go, sir." The alien from earlier had brought a new filled glass of wine, King Cold grabbed it and took a small sip.

"Soon, my family shall assert our position as the most feared rulers of the universe."

He took another sip from his wine.

"_soon_."

**A/N: This chapter was a bit rushed on my part, but I am pleased with how better my style has gotten.**

**I'm going to continue until the start of the Future Trunks saga, and then I will go from there. I'm kind of saddened at the lack of reviews, it feels like there isn't that many people reading the story but as I said, I'll finish up the Cooler segment of the story and decide if I should continue or not.**

**Leave a review and follow!**

**Until next time,**

**-Twisted**


	5. Cooler?

"Come on Krillin, we're going to be late for the trip!" The cheerful voice of Goku was heard throughout the Kamehouse. "Coming, Goku!" The voice easily recognized as Krillin was heard in the other room.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" Roshi shouted from another part of the house. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" 'sleep' really not being the case, Roshi was currently watching his favorite women's exercise tape, grinning as the young women jumped and certain parts of their bodies bounced...

Goku smiled as he patted Gohan's head, it was Gohan's very first camping trip, and it took alot of begging for Chi-Chi to agree to allow Gohan to break his study curriculum.

The young half-Saiyan had a backpack on which contained many chemistry books, and he wore his training gi. Gohan had been growing alot ever since Vegeta defeated Frieza.

Goku wore a backpack as well, only instead of books it contained an easy to set up tent and a fishing pole.

"Alright all set!"

Krillin walked out of the room next to them, clad in a red shirt and brown shorts. He greeted Goku and Gohan with a smile as he fiddled with the line of his fishing pole. "Alright, let's go!" Goku led the group outside and they all flew off in the direction of a forest.

After a few minutes of flying, the group landed in the middle of a clearing deep in the forest.

"Wow!" Gohan smiled as he looked around the spot. There was a nearby river, perfect for fishing, long trees perfect for firewood, and a nice place to setup a fireplace and tents.

"Man Goku, you really know how to pick the camping spots." Krillin commented as he too was impressed with the spot his friend had chosen. "Yep, I used to come here all the time when I was Gohan's age." Goku suddenly sprinted forward fast and began to rapidly cut a few trees down with just his hands, in less than 10 seconds the camp fire had been set up.

Next, Goku took off his backpack and began to speedily setup the tent, Krillin and Gohan both stared in awe at the rapid speed. Goku then phased infront of them, still wearing his trademark smile.

"Wow, Goku! How did you get that fast? Have you been training since we fought Frieza?" Krillin asked, to which Goku nodded. "Yep." he closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I have been training, trying to become like Vegeta." He opened his eyes, smirking. "I can feel it! I'm going to become the next Super Saiyan!"

Krillin and Gohan exchanged glances. "Wow, a second Super Saiyan? can there even be more than one?" Gohan asked.

Goku shrugged. "Not sure, but I have a feeling about this... I can feel something inside of me growing everytime I train, it is like all I need is just a push." Goku rubbed his chin as he thought more about the mystery that is the Super Saiyan.

"Alright enough about the Super Saiyan, let's eat!" Goku suddenly said as he grinned.

Goku and Krillin cast their lines in the water, Gohan sighed and looked down at his feet. "What's the matter, son?" Goku said thoughtfully as he turned to Gohan. "I wish I had a fishing pole..." Gohan pouted. "You do though." Gohan suddenly found himself with a fishing pole in his hands. "REALLY!" Gohan exclaimed excidetely as he scurried over to his father's side.

Goku spent the next ten minutes explaining the basics of fishing, how to cast, when to pull, the simple stuff. Gohan cast his line into the water, staring at the hook with anticipation when suddenly he felt a small tug.

"You got one, son! Just pull!" Gohan complied as he pulled his all his might, after a small struggle a huge fish came flying onto the ground.

"Wow! Great catch, son!" Goku said proudly as Gohan smiled.

"Let's cook this bad boy up-" Suddenly, Goku's expression dropped clean off his face as he felt several powerful power levels approaching the planet. "Krillin, do you feel that?" Krillin instantly picked up on Goku's tone of voice. "What could it be?"

They noticed a ship flying in the sky and land off in the distance.

"A ship?" Gohan gasped.

Goku and Krillin both shuddered as they felt the incredible power level on the ship. "Whoever is on that ship is... is stronger than Frieza..." Krillin barely managed to squeek out.

"Krillin, go warn everyone else, Gohan, go home." Goku now wore the same expression he always had during a fight. "But dad-" Gohan started to protest but was cut off by another voice.

"Well well, what have we here?

The group all turned there heads to see 3 strange alien beings, all adorning Planet Trade Organization armor.

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion." A green skinned humanoid spoke in a raspy tone as he slowly creeped torward the group. "But we heard there was a Super Saiyan around here."

"Who are you, what do you want!?" Goku demanded. the green skinned alien stopped in his tracks as he smiled. "My name is Rowl." Another alien phased next to him in a strange pose. "My name is Crowl!" Then an alien phased next to Crowl. "And my name is Frowl!"

They did a small flip in the air, before landing in another strange pose. "AND WE ARE COOLER'S ELITE SQUADREN!"

Goku, Krillin and Gohan all exchanged glances at the strange act.

"Aw look, a cute little boy!" Rowl said with venom in his voice as he phased behind Gohan and picked him up by his tail. Gohan lost all control of his body as the alien being held him up by his tail.

Goku gritted his teeth as Rowl began to spin Gohan around by his tail like nothing more than a mere toy. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Goku demanded as he continued spinning him.

Krillin phased behind Rowl and started to throw a punch, when suddenly Crowl appeared in the path of the punch and simply blocked it, then he slammed his own fist into Krillin's head, knocking him out.

"KRILLIN!" Goku sprinted to where his friend had fallen when Frowl phased in his path and delivered a swift kick to his gut. "Daddy!" Gohan suddenly regained control of his body as he kicked Rowl into a tree.

"BLASTED KID!" Rowl yelled as he phased infront of Gohan, he then picked him up and threw him into the tent, causing it to collapse.

Goku fell to his knees from the pain coming from his gut, he looks up at Frowl who currently had an evil smirk of pleasure on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this." He charged a small ball of energy in his hand when suddenly they all heard a voice from above.

"Frowl, don't you dare kill him without approval from me." Everyone's heads shot up to see a being similar to Frieza. Goku gasped in horror. "FRIEZA!?"

Cooler smirked as he roared in laughter, his elite squadren then joined him. "He is not Frieza, he is Lord Cooler!" Frowl's hand stopped glowing. "Brother of Frieza." Goku's eyes widened in shock at this reveal. Gohan jolted out of the fallen tent as he sensed the massive power outside.

"Gohan, go home! This isn't a place for you right now!" Goku yelled as Gohan stopped in his tracks in fear as he looked up at Cooler.

"This isn't the place for anyone right now." Cooler's eyes began to glow crimson red as he began firing energy beams down onto the ground. Goku phased infront of Gohan, before flying up into the sky, narrowly dodging the beams.

Cooler sighed in frustration. "Must be one of my off days." he thought as he landed a shot on Goku's back, to which Goku screamed in pain and went crashing into the water of the river.

The current of the river swiftly carried them over a waterfall.

"Nice shot, Lord Cooler!" Frowl complimented his superior. "You sure showed them."

Cooler rolled his eyes. "They are not dead you simpletons, I'm going back to the ship. Find and kill what is left of them." Cooler sighed, bored with the mission as he flew away.

The three elites smiled with the new task as they flew up into the air to complete it.

Gohan flew out of the river, tired from the small skirmish he endured as he picked up his father and carried him out. "Come on dad, we'll be safe in here." He whispered as he slowly descended into a cave.

Goku was currently out cold, Gohan was careful to set him down gently as he ran outside and chopped down a small tree, he then carried the wood into the cave and began to rub the sticks together in an attempt to make a fire.

After a few moments of struggling, he finally had set up the fire.

Meanwhile, Krillin stirred as he slowly rose up from the ground, rubbing his throbbing head. "I gotta find Goku and Gohan!" He worridly exclaimed as he began to focus his ki sense.

His mind was racing with thoughts so it took a moment for him to find Goku and Gohan's power, but he finally found it and flew down the river and landed next to a cave.

"Goku, Gohan!?" He called into the cave.

"We're in here!" He sighed as he heard the voice of Gohan within the cave, he stepped in and saw Gohan and Goku sitting next to the fire. "Gohan, can you fly?" Krillin asked to which Gohan nodded. "Good, I need you to go get some senzu beans. It's the only thing that help Goku!"

Gohan complied as he ran out of the cave and floated into the air and flew off in the direction of Korin's lookout.

"Krillin..." Goku's eyes slowly opened. "Where... where is Vegeta?" Goku could hardly move his head due to the pain. Krillin shook his head lightly. "Vegeta left earlier on a ship to go train in space somewhere..."

Goku sighed, both in pain and disappointment. If anyone had a chance of defeating Cooler, it was Vegeta.

But they were going to have to find some way to defeat him without him...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I'm operating with little to no sleep at all. I have been contemplating putting this story on hold while I work on another Dragon Ball story I'm planning on, speaking of which be sure to keep an eye out for that.**

**I have a few things I'm sure alot of you will like in the Cooler part of the story.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Twisted**


	6. Vegeta is on his way!

Vegeta grunted as he struggled to do laps around the gravity room of the Capsule Corp Pod.

"Gah!" Vegeta sighed in relief after finishing his 100'th lap around the room, he slowly edged his way over to the gravity control console which read "50x Earth's Gravity", Vegeta pressed a few buttons and the screen changed to "Normal Gravity".

Beads of sweat falling from Vegeta's brow, he smiled and walked out of the ship and onto the surface of Kraht, a small planet which he had landed on after a few hours of flying aimlessly away from Earth.

Kraht was basically a down-sized version of Earth, only quite alot of the planet was a desert. Vegeta looked out at the sunset, Bulma coming to his mind as he quickly pushed her out of his head.

"Blasted woman..." he balled his fists "Get out of my head!"

The more Vegeta struggled to get her out of his head, the more she appeared. "What is going on?" Vegeta sighed in defeat as he succumbed to his mind's desire. Strangely after this, he began to feel... pleasant in a way. "Bulma..." He found a small smile form on his mouth.

Bulma was an enigma to Vegeta, he really was not familiar with these feelings at all, he could only train so much to get her off his mind.

Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts when he felt an immense power outside the planet. "What?" his eyes went wide as he sensed the energy pass the planet and in the direction of...

Earth

The name of the planet gave him shivers. Who could be heading to Earth? For some reason, Vegeta began to feel a great amount of uneasiness and a strong desire to leave the planet and follow whatever was going to Earth. "Why do I care so much about Earth!? I've destroyed hundreds of planets like it, why do I care!?"  
Vegeta sighed as he ran inside the Capsule Ship and soon after entering, a low humming was heard within the craft as it lifted off of the ground and blasted off into the sky.

* * *

Gohan flew as fast as he could, panting as beads of sweat fell from his face and down to the ground below. "Don't worry, dad. I'll get you a senzu bean and you'll be good to go!" Gohan thought as he picked up the pace.

Cooler... The brother of Frieza...

Frieza. The name sent shivers up Gohan's spine.

"Frieza was so strong... Can you really do it, dad?" Gohan thought aloud and a small smirk appeared on his face as he approached the lookout. Gohan landed on the lookout and quickly ran into the main room, where Korin was arguing with Yajiirobe.

"I don't care how hungry you are! You can't just eat all of the ingredients to the soup WHILE I'M MAKING IT!" Korin shouted at Yajiirobe, who sat at a table with many empty plates on top of it.

"Uh, excuse me mister. Korin?" Korin snapped to Gohan. "WHAT!?" Korin's face quickly softened. "Oh, Gohan! I'm sorry! What brings you here?" Yajiirobe quickly sneaked his way behind Korin and to the counter and began to eat a few slices of tomato.

"My dad is in trouble and needs Senzu Beans." Korin sighed. "It's always the beans." He thought as he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans. "Here you go, Gohan!" Korin smiled. "Stay safe now!"

Gohan smiled and took them from Korin's hands and flew off through the window as fast as he could, Korin smiled as he watched him fly. "Such a nice kid."

Yajiirobe quickly sneaked back to the table but accidentally tripped, caused the table to flip over breaking many of the plates and bowls.

"YAJIIROBE, FOR THE LOVE OF-"

* * *

"Gotta move fast!" Gohan thought as he continued his flight through the night sky. "Hey there runt." Gohan froze mid flight and turned to see one of Cooler's men.

"What'cha got there?" Another one of Cooler's men floated down behind him. "Yeah squirt, what's that?" and then a third one of Cooler's men floated to his right. "What has you in such a hurry?"

Gohan fearfully threw a punch infront of him at the alien, but he simply caught his fist. "Bad move, kid." Gohan closed his eyes as the alien prepared to throw his own punch, but right as he threw the punch a quick blur carried Gohan safely out of the way.

"Wha? Where did the runt go!?" The alien looked around before his eyes settled on a foreign figure. "HEY! YOU! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

Gohan found himself on the ground, looking up at the aliens. Gohan opened his eyes, confused at his new surroundings and looked up. There, floating above him was Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Gohan smiled, to which Piccolo looked down and returned the smile. "So who are these guys?" Piccolo inquired. "This is Cooler's elite squad, the brother of Frieza." Piccolo's smile dropped from his face. "Brother of Frieza?"

"CROWL, FROWL, ATTACK!" Suddenly, a barrage of energy attacks began to fly down from the sky like Hellfire, Piccolo phased out of their way, bringing Gohan with them. "Gohan, go! I'll handle this!" Piccolo commanded, to which Gohan obliges and flies away.

"Stay safe, Piccolo." Gohan whispered as he watched Piccolo charge into the group, engaging in a fight.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, and I'm also sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I have been really busy lately, but hopefully I will be putting more out than this next time, and faster as well.**

**I would like to recommend you guys go read FullPower's new story, "Trials and ****Tribulations**". 

**Reviews are very much appreciated, please tell me what you think of the story!**

**~Twisted**


	7. Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say but I'm going to discontinue this FanFiction.

It hasn't really gotten alot of attention, and I have lost the drive to continue it, plus I have been really busy lately.

Sorry for those who were interested in the continuation, perhaps someday I'll come back and finish it one day, but this is NOT going to be my last story. You can count on that.

So yeah, sorry guys.


End file.
